


A Little More Time

by prettyaveragewhiteshark



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyaveragewhiteshark/pseuds/prettyaveragewhiteshark
Summary: Inspired by a short passage that always get my feels going:“Though my soul may set in darkness, I will rise in perfect light/ For I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.”





	

The earth rose to meet her, crushing against her spine, and she was grateful. Pain spiked through her body; it made her blood scream in her ears. But she was on her back. She could see the stars. They sang to her. She felt them shining in the tears and sweat on her cheeks, in the blood on her hands and neck.

She rolled to her side, climbing painstakingly to her feet. The universe turned above her, slowly, but she could feel the time beginning to run. She could feel the earth rotating beneath her feet. The stars touched her shoulders, and she launched into the air, meeting her opponent, striking him once, twice. Another blade of green grew from one of his many limbs, faster than even her eyes could catch. She felt it slide hard between her ribs.

She fell again, cape swirling around her body. She smashed a small crater into the earth. Making her mark. Leaving pieces of herself behind in bloodstains. She crawled to her knees, gasping, looking up. He sneered, but she didn’t see. She wasn’t watching him.

The black sky was shot through with brilliant, burning light. Somewhere out there, remnants of her home floated through infinite space. Somewhere out there, Astra was traveling to eternity. Kara felt her heart break, not for the first time, not for the last. She sobbed out another breath of air, her face twisted in agony. Her eyes glistened with tears.

She came back to herself all at once. Time. They needed more time. Alex. Lena. They needed her. Only she could give them time.

She was on her feet again. The wound in her ribs felt like a black hole, leaking death, swallowing everything light. She laughed.

“Is that all you’ve got?”

He roared. She lunged to meet him. She felt her whole skeleton tremble as they collided midair, tumbling over and over. She felt her own blood spatter outward at the impact. Her arms tightened around him, and she felt as much as heard the blade grow through her abdomen. The stars seemed to black out. She couldn’t help herself. She screamed.

Strength was still with her. She gripped a free limb, twisted, pulled. She felt the blade gouge her cheek before the bone unhinged with a crack. The limb fell away.

She was furious. She was heartbroken. She wanted to do violence to his body the way he had done to hers. She was soaked in her own blood, dripping with it. He’d hardly flinched. Already his limb was growing back. He was laughing.

She heard a noise, something else, something so clean and beautiful it was as if he’d fallen silent.

“Kara.”

She looked down. Alex was there. She’d done it. She’d given them time, just enough. A third and final blade, the point glowing green and dripping blood, emerged from her chest. She couldn’t breathe, but it was alright. She didn’t have to. She’d made time, just enough of it.

She heard a command called out below and hellfire was unleashed on her murderer. He dropped her and she fell. The wind was loud, but she couldn’t hear it. The earth was unforgiving, but she didn’t feel it. Her blood was warm, flowing across her chest. Her body relaxed against the cold ground. She was tired. She watched the sky. The stars were bright, powerful and proud. She’d done everything she needed to, and she was not afraid of the dark.

Alex’s arms were around her shoulders then, her voice desperate. It was already over. She began to cry, begging, burying her face in Kara’s chest. Kara didn’t see her, she couldn’t hear her. Her heart was silent. Her eyes were still, and filled with stars.


End file.
